Sacrifice
by Perk11
Summary: Wrote this from a prompt a long time ago. Just found it again and decided to smooth it out and post it, all thanks to my friend who always supports me in writing. Even though I'm not that good. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is always great! Chapters are each sides perspective. They can stand alone, but they can also work together. I like the first part better myself!
1. Chapter 1

She turns, not sure of what she will see. What she sees is her worst nightmare. The one she loves, but cannot be with is to die, beaten down by another foe. What can she do? She's the villain, she should hate him, despise him, be happy he will no longer be a problem…at least, that's what she thinks she is supposed to believe. But, why does it all feel wrong…. why does her world seem to not be her own?

I can't…I can't live on without him. Something inside me is wrong, but this, this feels right. I run to stand between the fatal blow and the hero, my hero. I hold back the attack, at great shock to my hero.

"Why, *grunt* why are you doing this?"

I throw off the attacker and know I only have a moment before I must do what I know needs to be done. "Because," I reply, "my life has always felt wrong, but this, this is right." The attacker is getting up, I know I have to say it now, or never say it at all. "I'm sorry, for all the hurt I've caused you. And I want you to know through everything; everything that felt wrong and not me, you were always the one thing that felt right. I'm not sure exactly what I am, but I know, you are better than me. And you deserve to live on." I see the attacker has recovered, I have to leave. Now. "I'm sorry. For everything." I throw him a smile, hoping he now sees me not as the villain I am supposed to be, but what I could have become.

I turn to face this attacker, one who has threatened the one thing that is concrete and good in my life. I hear behind me the cries of my hero. "Dark, no, please. What are you…no. You can't please! We can find another way! Please." I try to tune out the hero, but his cries almost make me stop, but I know I can't. I have to end this now. I turn my head to get one last look at my hero, bloodied and for the first time, afraid. "Live on, make it worth it. Heh, patience yields focus, right?" I turn back to the task at hand that I know I will not leave from. Hearing the cries of the hero begging me to stop, I don't.

I face this unknown attacker ready to complete my task, something my hero could never do, when he speaks. "You would sacrifice yourself for that pathetic hero? You, a villain, one could say his nemesis even? And one of the nastiest villains, I do believe. I thought you would be happy to see your foe disintegrated into a thousand specks."

He speaks too calmly, like he could change my mind with those simple words. I stay silent, slowly approaching.

"Join me, or stand aside."

"That's not happening."

"Really? *sigh* Well, I guess I get to kill you first, then the failed hero. Sad, I could have used you. Guess I was wrong, you really are a pathetic failure."

"You won't get the chance to touch him. And you may be right, I may be a pathetic failure. But know this, I will not fail this time, and that hero has saved at least one person today."

"Hah! Like you could beat me. You are nothing compared to me."

I smile, knowing too familiar the underestimation I so often meet. "You don't know how powerful I am. Don't underestimate too quickly, it is your downfall."

"Hmm, like I would ever be…" He halts, maybe finally realizing what I've been doing. "You can't?! STOP!"

I smile, as I feel the power I have never let loose from that fateful day when everything turned upside down. I rush to this evil and grab him as I start to fly up to get away from those who could get hurt by what I'm about to do, and my hero.

"NO! If you do this, you will never see your precious hero again! He will never be able to move on, knowing you are dead!"

"He'll live on. And I may never get to see him again, but at least I know that you won't be able to harm anyone ever again."

Realizing his folly and he cannot escape he asks his one final simple question, "Who are you?"

I decide to answer honestly, as the sounds of the city and the one I have come to love are becoming quieter. "I don't know. But right now, at least for this minute, I am the hero. And because of that, I don't need to know who I am, but only what I'm willing to do, to save a life. Besides, my patience yields focus."

My power builds to its critical point. This is it. The day I die. At least I know the world is save, in the hands of a hero. My hero.


	2. ChapterSide 2

**Hero's view**

Bright, why is it so bright? Oh, yah. Rapid blood loss will do that to you. I remember now, fighting some unknown foe. He's hurt a lot of people. I try to get up, but the pain threatens to push me back to blackness. I fight the darkness. Wait? Didn't I just stop Dark from one of her evil plots again? She seemed different this time.

Hold up, focus on the task at hand. Immense evil must defeat, right. My vision clears, and I can finally see the battle field before me. Destruction, and oh fun, the attacker approaching me with a look to kill. He wields hefty sword to finish the job. I try to move again, but I realize it's futile. I'm not making it out of this one. My unknown foe approaches, raising his sword silently to deal the fatal blow. I close my eyes, awaiting the end.

It takes too long. Then I realize I hear a sound, familiar, yet old, like I haven't heard it in a while. Huh, its Dark with force shield, saving me from my would-be murderer. I stare at her, with what must be a stupid and confused look. She throws off the attacker, and I see her contemplating moving me. Before throwing a look back at the downed, but not out, attacker.

I have to know, have to ask her, why is she doing this?

"Why? *grunt* Why are you doing this? "

"Because, my life has always felt wrong, but this…this is right."

I see the attacker starting to rise, it won't be long before he is upon us again. She seems like she wants to say something, but doesn't know if she should. I see she decides to speak her thoughts, although I know she isn't sure of herself, something I realized she has seemed to be doing more often of late.

"I'm sorry, for all the hurt I've caused you. And I want you to know through everything; everything that felt wrong and not me, you were always the one thing that felt right. I'm not sure who I am, but I know, you are better than me. And you deserve to live on."

I'm confused, why is she telling me this? Why now? She takes another glance to the attacker, glance that way as well and see he starts to rise.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She speaks quickly, quietly, yet somehow like I've heard before. She throws an unconvincing smile, and I see something in her eyes, something that is unsettling although I can't determine why. It finally clicks, she's saying goodbye. She doesn't plan on coming back. To ever finish this conversation.

"Dark, no, please. What are you…no. You can't please! We can find another way! Please." I plead, I can't have another death on my conscious. I don't think she's hearing me, till she turns to look at me possibly for the last time, and I hope she doesn't see the fear and terror I feel.

"Live on, make it worth it. Heh, patience yield focus, right?" She turns back around and starts to walk away. But…something about those words make me stop.

My girl lived by that phrase. She would always recite it in quiet, when she thought no one would hear, when her power was overwhelming. I realized too late, my girl is back. She's in there. Whatever happened that day long ago is going to happen again, and I'm going to lose my love again, for forever this time. I cry out, hoping she can hear me. But I know she can't. I know her limitations, and I know once she is determined to finish something, nothing will stop her. That's why I fell in love with her. I cry again and again, I try to move as she starts to confront the attacker that I should be dealing with. I scream her name, not Dark, the persona her brain corrupted, but her real name, the name I cherished. My love, my Carter. I cry out, but she doesn't hear me. I'm going to lose all over again.

She rises, and I know what she is going to do. To unleash the power inside her that she never lets escape, the power she battles to keep in check in every moment. I fall back, I can't speak any more, my voice raw from screaming. I can't do anything to stop this. I watch her rise, and I hope she remembers her happiness.

Light explodes high above me, and I all I can do is cry as I know I will never see my love again. Never feel her touch, her power, entwined with mine. My mind fades as the darkness overtakes me.

Is this what death feels like. Numb, bright, warm? I crack open my eyes; wait...how can I do that? and I see….my hero. Wait I saved him, how can he be here?

"Hello beautiful. Do you remember?"

I realize I do. My Jack, my love, my husband. He's finally here. I finally remember who I really am and why he always felt so right.

"Yah, I do"

*sigh* "Promise me, you'll stay with me this time?"

As long as you want me too.

"Today sounds like a start. Tomorrow, who knows; maybe eternity."


End file.
